What It Means To Cry
by Wind and Ashes
Summary: FLUFF WARNING, and a tiny bit of angst (hence crying) but nothing actually bad. Ginny is crying...and Draco, with out really meaning to, comforts her. Bit of humor, tried to keep in character, short poem, then story. pls review


When you're holding on  
With one hand  
And want to let go  
Yet don't understand  
How you know  
Your life is useless  
You cannot  
Use this  
Nothing can make  
It better  
Nothing has changed   
Forever  
It's the same  
But that doesn't matter  
You loose control  
Emotions running high  
Your bodies confused  
Only then do you cry  
You're not capable  
Of handling  
All the emotion  
Doesn't matter if   
You're happy or sad  
You know when you open  
Your eyes  
Those droplets of water  
They fall onto your face  
Blinding your sights  
But you don't care  
There is only you  
And this emotion  
A title wave of feeling  
Over ruling everything   
Else  
Your body is confused  
And so you weep  
Tears of frustration  
Pour down your cheeks  
Some find it a weakness  
Others a release  
Some don't even think  
About what it could mean  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
It hurt to cry, to move, to think. Her whole being ached so badly and she was running out of   
tears. Why doesn't he love her? She'd give him her very life if it meant, that for one moment,   
he would look at her like that...for one split second it would be his desire to have her by   
his side. Ginny hugged her knees, her head bowed, and cried some more.  
  
In all honestly, the boy behind her just found her to be more annoying then when she was talking.  
  
"Are you going to stop any time soon? Some of us come out here for the peace and quiet you know."  
  
Ginny twisted her body around, startled, then just as annoyed as he when she found out who it was.  
  
"Oh, it's just /you/"  
  
He gave a wolfish grin, "Yes, /just me/."   
  
But then put on a serious expression as he studied her face, and sat down beside her under the tree.  
  
"So what did he do this time?"   
  
She turned to glare at him, "I don't know whom your speaking about Malfoy, mind your own   
bloody business, damn prat."  
  
He raised his eyebrows, bulls eye.   
  
"So, it is Potter. I wasn't sure before, but now I know I am correct." He shifted a bit, trying   
to get comfortable. Then frowned, as he couldn't. He looked over to her irritated to find she   
looked just fine, not the least bit bothered by the hard ground.  
  
"Leave it to a weasel to find the dirty ground comfortable." he muttered.  
  
"You don't have to be here you know." She sniffed a bit, trying not to cry any more now that she   
had an audience, "why don't you go back inside and beg some one to shag you. That should keep   
you busy for, what, the next 4 minutes?" Her own comment made her smile a bit. Yet it left him   
scowling, with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Shut your mouth you little rat, at least I don't go playing shadow with some one who will never   
notice me." He suddenly gave her an appraising look, "Although, if you offer to give him sex he   
/might/ pay attention to. Probably saying Granger's name all the way through it...but attention   
none the less."  
  
  
After it came out of his mouth, he wished he hadn't of said it. Not because of her, no he had a   
bit of satisfaction knowing she truly looked hurt......but the pictures....the /horrible/ pictures!  
  
He was so lost in though, he didn't even know she'd pounced on him till his lower back hit a   
knurled root of the old tree. She started to hit him anywhere she could.  
  
"Damn you Malfoy, damn you. You don't know anything, you hear me, you don't know any God Damned   
Thing!"  
  
He was trying not to laugh, it was so pitiful, really. He could have picked her up and thrown   
her...but then again, being this close to any female body was nice. Now if only she would stop   
trying to kill him....  
  
He grabbed her arms with one hand, and pressed her to him with another. Ahhh, perfect.  
  
"Let me go! I hate you!" All of this was up-setting her, everything that he'd said, and what he   
was doing. She broke down again, stopped struggling, and cried harder than before.  
  
Draco was frankly disturbed by this. Was she that unstable or something?  
  
"Ok, ok. Weasely, stop crying! Its...unnerving...."  
  
She looked at him, eyes still watering. He reached up and wiped away her tears with his thumb.   
  
Well, /that/ shut her up quick.  
  
It was deadly quiet, and an awkward moment for both. He was so desperate to break the silence he  
said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"You shouldn't waste your tears on him you know." Draco mentally slapped him self, 'great going   
self, could you have said anything else so incredibly fake?'  
  
But she was looking at him in interest now. 'I wonder what he means by that..' But after   
re-playing what he'd had to say over in her mind, she decided it was an insult(!)  
  
Narrowing her eyes she asked, "What do you mean /wasted/?! I think loving some one so much,   
and not have them even look at you is a damn good reason to cry!"   
  
Speaking of crying, it looked like she was about to, /again/. He guessed he should at least   
explain him self, so he rolled over onto his side gently placing her on the ground next to him,   
they were facing each other, his arm still wrapped around her.  
She didn't seem to notice his arm though, or just didn't mind it.  
  
"Before my mother......died she used to tell me that tears are a beautiful thing. A gift, that   
shouldn't be given lightly. That tears weren't meant only to be sad, it's just that when we   
experience an emotion so strongly, so...pure our bodies just loose control, and only know one   
thing to do. What it means to cry is that you are a passionate person, some one who could give   
their heart and soul to one who would be grateful for it..."  
  
His voice kind of drifted off as he looked at her, it was like time stood still. He had her   
full attention, hanging off his every word, and no more tears escaped her eyes.   
  
Draco cleared his throat uncomfortably, shifted, and looked away.  
  
"That's beautiful Draco, it's simply....beautiful." Her voice was filled with something close   
to awe. But the moment was ruined when she next said, "Ha! Who knew Draco Malfoy could be deep?"  
  
But he actually smiled, a real smile, and looked amused. "I actually think she said it because   
I never cried as a child." chuckling a bit he added, "Even when i was 8 years old and I had broke   
my arm, I kind of just looked at it and said 'My arm hurts'."  
  
By now she to was laughing. But he grew serious for a moment.  
  
"Just...My point is...don't waste such precious things on him, tears are a gift, why give them to   
him when he could never appreciate it." He gave her a swift short kiss on the forehead, got up   
and walked off. Ginny stared after him, open mouthed and blushing.   
  
And she knew...that after this day she would still be crying...but giving her tears to a different   
boy, because they to, could never be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N): Eh, I'm not sure if my 'Fluff Talent" is as good as my "Angst Talent" (if i have any, that is)  
But I had to type this out. *shrugs* 


End file.
